


手铐

by Tiehaxtxt



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 15:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiehaxtxt/pseuds/Tiehaxtxt
Summary: 个人原创自high的小黄文，不喜勿喷！！！如果踩雷了可以选择不看！！！学妹和学长双向暗恋，小学妹趁学长喝醉把手铐住强奸了对方的故事。
Relationships: 学妹/学长





	手铐

手铐（上）

你很早以前就想做这件事情了。

看着两只手腕被手铐铐在床头栏杆上的他，你上前去整理了一下他有些凌乱的衣领。房间里很安静，只有他逐渐乱了阵脚的呼吸声。你不禁赞叹，这是一双多么美丽的眼睛，多么完美的身体！你伸出手抚摸他的脸，能感到对方似乎颤抖了一下，动作小到难以察觉，却被你敏锐的眼神捕获了。

他是你暗恋的前辈。除了社交账号上的互相关注，你俩并没有任何交集。你就是注意到他了，在某天篮球场上看到他打球的样子。你清楚自己一定要知道这个人到底是谁，并想要想尽一切办法得到他。

回忆的思绪被一生闷哼打断，你抬头看向他。那双桃花眼中似乎有几分不解和故作镇定，你愈加兴奋了。

“你好呀，学长，”你一脸友善地看着他，似乎眼前所发生的事与自己毫无干系。

“你没事吧？“与他的眼睛毫不避讳地对视，想从中读取一些情绪。他的眼神闪避，耳根似乎也逐渐变红了。

“为什么，”他的声音有些沙哑，“为什么我的手被铐住了？”

“你忘了吗？“你装作是有点惊讶且伤心的表情，“你当时答应我和我玩。”

他愣了一下，酒精的刺激下让他头脑发晕。他努力振作起来让自己清醒一点，试图理解回忆你说的话。他正要开口，喉咙里发出嘶哑的声音：“啊？”

你的嘴一下子就撇下去了：“如果你不想和我玩，应该直接告诉我，而不是现在在我面前装傻。”

他有点慌乱，试图回忆自己究竟在今晚派对上到底答应了你什么。可是脑袋却一片空白，什么都想不起来。只记得自己被兄弟们灌醉，然后送进这个单间。“我，”他怕自己说错话，“对不起，我不记得我答应你什么了。”

你在心里轻笑了一下，他当然不记得了，没发生过的事情怎么可能会记起来？现在他的同学们都被灌得醉的稀里糊涂的，谁有空来关照在这间房间里的他呢？这也是你该下手的最佳时机，你在心里暗自确认。

他的声音响起：“要不，韩同学，你能先帮我把手铐解开吗？”

当然不行，你暗自皱了一下眉，按压住了内心的怒火。“抱歉诶，前辈，我找不到手铐的钥匙了。”钥匙就在你的包里，你撒了一个无关紧要的小谎言。

他更加疑惑了，到底是要玩什么会用到手铐，而解开手铐的钥匙也找不到了。他按了按隐隐作痛的太阳穴，心理安慰自己，能和学妹同处一室，也算是不幸中的万幸了。他看向你深邃的眼睛，自己的心脏不受控制地砰砰乱跳。

“拜托，老兄，”他甚至觉得自己心跳的声音大到整个房间都能听得一清二楚了，“冷静！冷静！”只见你的身体慢慢向他靠近，彼此之间的距离愈来愈近。

你看着他惊讶的神情，不禁噗嗤一声笑了出来，学长真的好可爱，好想得到他。心理的征服欲叫嚣着，你努力让自己镇静下来，然后开口：“学长现在还想跟我玩吗？”

他心想，玩应该指的是交朋友吧，他当然愿意和你交朋友了。他快速地点了点头：“当然了......“

你忍不住背过身去，脸上控制不住的笑意，如果他能看到你现在的表情一定会很惊恐。你控制好表情管理以后转过头面对他，在他的眼神下低着头解他的裤带。他的脸上逐渐浮现出惊吓的神情：“韩同学，你，你要干什么？”他的声音似乎都开始颤抖了，应该是害怕了吧。你心想，他越是害怕只会让我更加激动，你恶劣地笑了笑。

没过一会儿他就被你扒的只剩一条内裤，修长的双腿能看出健身的痕迹。你心想，这身材可真够完美的。你用冰凉的手抚摸他的大腿根，他猝不及防地颤抖了一下。你一边摸一边观摩他的脸色，酒还没有醒的他俊气的脸上布满了红晕。

“学长，答应了我你就不能反悔了哦。”你将自己的手附上他火热的某处，紧盯着他的眼睛，想从中读到有趣的东西。

他忍不住地闷哼，感觉脸的温度都要把他烧熟了。眼睛和生理的双重刺激下，他没有办法正常思考了。他甚至无法搞清楚自己现在的处境，为什么自己喜欢的学妹会握住他的小老弟等等。你能感受到他身下的肿胀变得越来越大，越来越滚烫，你被惊奇到了，原来男性的生殖器这么神奇！

没吃过猪肉还没见过猪跑吗？你慢慢找到了规律，手的力道随着他的闷哼逐渐变大。突然你手里的那物抖了一下，毫无征兆，全部射到了你的脸和衣服上。你强忍着洁癖没有当场发作，只是起身拿了张卫生纸擦了擦被污浊的地方，装作很温柔地看着他。心里想的是得给前辈留下一个好印象，虽然自己也明白，这不过是病态的自我满足罢了。

“学长，我会让你舒服的，好不好？”

他望着你笑意满满的眼睛，嘴不受控制地答应了。只见你快速脱掉自己脏掉的外衣，只留了一件内衣暴露在外。他盯着你的胸部，明知道这样是不尊重，甚至有可能被当做色狼看待。可是眼神还是没经得过考验，望着那一对很好看的乳房。刚射过的那里瞬间又硬了，而且由于他的意识逐渐清醒，简直比刚才憋着还要难受。

你搁着前辈的内裤轻轻地吻着他的火热，似乎将手中捧着的是至高无上的珍宝。听着他的一声声闷哼还有呻吟，你觉得这一切都值了。虽然说男性的生殖器可能脏了一点，你也有可能因为恶心而呕吐，但只要是学长，能得到学长你就不在乎了。

这次你似乎有预感，在他要射的时候堵住龟头的马眼，恶劣地冲着他笑。这时候你过于激动了，什么人设包袱都不要了，唯一想做的就是控制学长的射精，欣赏他无比难受的表情。果不其然，他特别难受，Jb的肿胀程度让他不禁怀疑自己的那里是不是要坏掉了。难受地快要爆炸了，他的脸上划过了几滴汗水。他将自己的所有注意力都放在下身的那一处，企图让自己冷静下来。却看到他身下的你，抬头笑眯眯地望着他，身体一个抽搐，竟然直接失禁了。

浅黄色的尿液喷得你白净的内衣都脏了，你使劲忍住了没有爆粗口。只是亲了一下他的额头，将上半身仅有的衣料脱掉。他在一段高潮后映入眼帘的就是白花花的漂亮形状的胸部，他又又又硬了。没想到你起身就要走，他着急了：“韩齐，你要去哪？“

这回怎么不叫“韩同学了”？你暗中嘲讽地咧了一下嘴角，没理他，径直走向厕所。打开喷头冲洗了一下身上的尿液，顺便用沐浴露清洗了一下自己的全身。自己身上的衣服被搞得一件都没法穿了，你索性浑身赤裸地从厕所里出来了。眼前的学长满脸通红，脸上有几滴明显的汗珠。虽然他的上半身还有一件卫衣，但是下半身连内裤都被你褪去了，只有硬挺而充血的JB在你眼前晃悠。

你心中暗想，那根东西有十八厘米吗？不过看上去确实挺粗的，你有点小骄傲，不愧是我看上的男人！让自己欣赏的男性强行高潮了两次，你是时候思考现在该怎么办了。是应该直接逃跑吗？如果他的手一直被锁住，他的朋友们迟早会意识到他的失踪并开始着急。到时候报警都不一定了，你不是很想因为这件事进一次局子。

幸好自己准备了换洗的衣服，你不禁赞叹自己的前车之鉴：“我真是一个小聪明鬼呢！！！”当着学长的面换上了新的衣服，上衣是一件紫红色的卫衣，下身是比较舒适的蓝黑牛仔裤，活脱脱的一个纯情高中少女扮相。

他眼睁睁地看着你换好衣服，心中也意识到不对劲了。自己的小老弟也逐渐不能被满足，无意识地渴望着女性的小穴的安慰。被喜欢的女孩手淫加口淫到失禁而感到无比羞耻，下体却像是有万只蚂蚁爬来爬去，又痒又疼又刺激。更重要的是下身无比的空虚，急需被满足。

“韩齐，你，你！”他不可置信地望着你。

你发觉欺负他真是一件无比好玩的事情，手还不忘帮学长开他右手的手铐。你快速将手铐的钥匙放在他的左手掌心里，学长是右撇子，左手开锁会慢很多。再加上他喝酒极有可能行动能力下降，给了你极多的逃跑时间。你走前还不忘揩油，大摸了学长的八块腹肌。不禁赞叹，身材真好，摸起来好舒服！

一切准备就绪，你撒开腿脚底抹油，跑了。留下右手被铐在床头的学长一脸凌乱。

手铐（下）

这段假期是他经历过最难熬的假期。以往的假期他还有兴致打打游戏和兄弟们一起出去玩，或者在家里学习。现在倒好，一到晚上就做春梦，一起来内裤湿一片。搞得他精神萎靡，每天撸三四发都不满足。他还是嫩了一点，刚开荤的少男哪里是你这个阅片无数的老手的对手？

他发誓开学必定得找你说清楚，起码要问清楚发生的一切到底是怎么回事，你为什么会这样。结果好不容易熬到开学，却堵不到你。你似乎精确掌控他的上课时间表，总能将两个人偶遇的机会完美错开，他一连两三天连你的人影都没摸着。顾远一找你的同学一问才知道，你最近老是踩点到学校，然后放学立马就走了，像是惹上什么麻烦了一样。

机会来了。这周记录学生报道情况的领导有事出差，这个重担就交给了负责任的顾远身上。果不其然，校铃还有两分钟响，他便在远处的马路旁看到你。你身材微胖，但是肉都长在该长的地方，他觉得格外可爱。

你没戴眼镜，以为记录迟到的又是那个烦人的中年校董，又得打哈哈装可怜避免被记一笔了。结果走近一看，一双桃花眼笑眯眯地望着你。你感受到了危险，即使两人隔着将近五米的距离，你想都没想，抓起书包就跑。虽然不知道跑的意义在于何处，但是你还是使出了考八百米的劲儿逃。灵敏的听力让你听到自己身后的脚步声愈来愈近，你的心跳越来越快，脑袋里蹦出“警告！警告！”的字眼。

完了，下一步该怎么办？你绞尽脑汁。干脆装傻吧，反正酒店里没有监控，你强奸了学生会长顾远也没有人会知道。哪知背后的书包被一股大力扯住，你被强行留在了原地。你反应特别快，挣脱了书包又要跑。可谓是不想进局子的心理太过于强烈，玩转了一个金蝉脱壳。一阵强风刮过，你的手臂被一道劲拉住。

“我草！”你暗骂了一声，怎么会那么倒霉！

“请问有什么事吗？”你管理住自己狰狞的表情，一脸无害地看着他。

“没事你跑什么呢？韩同学？”他强忍住没有当街把你办了的心情，得先把话说清楚了。

你甚至听出了那句“韩同学”的咬牙切齿，你突然就放松了。见招拆招吧，你做好了心理建设。

“学长有什么事吗？我要迟到了。”你继续扮着乖乖女。

他心中无由来的升起一股怒气，那晚后他以为你和他两情相悦，结果你跑了。社交账号也被屏蔽了，人也找不到，什么仇什么怨啊！”我会跟校领导解释的。“他努力镇定下来，”现在你只需要回答我几个问题。“

你来了兴趣：”学长请说。“

他揉了揉自己皱起的眉心：“那晚上的事情，你还记得吗？”

“哪晚上？”你继续装傻。

“你知道我在说什么，韩齐。”他很认真，虽然心脏砰砰砰地跳个不停，但是脸上还装作无事发生的样子。

你突然捧住他的脸，踮起脚尖，亲了一下他的眼睛。

顾远愣住了。

“我喜欢你，顾学长。”你故作很伤心的样子，眼睛里还不忘挤出两滴鳄鱼的眼泪。“但是你不喜欢我，你讨厌我，我真的好难过。”你做出了自认为很真实的伤心难过的表情。

趁着他还愣在那里组织语言的时候，你撒开手就是跑，跑向学校一楼的女厕所。

顾远才意识到自己又被耍了，这回是真的狠下心来用自己的全力抓住你了。不知为什么你总是能做出一些很欺骗迷惑他的表情，让他分不清究竟哪个才是真实的你。

就差一点了，离女厕所就差那一步了。风划过你的脸庞，你的长发被吹乱。手都已经伸出去推向女厕所的门了，你丝毫不在乎路人学弟学妹们脸上惊恐的神情。就差一点点！砰的一声，你的手被按住，你感觉到屁股被热热硬硬的东西顶住。

由于剧烈的奔跑，你感觉自己喘不过气来了。咳嗽了两声，结果连着眼泪一起出来了。最后越想越委屈，为什么自己那么倒霉被抓到，好不容易建的人设要没了。学长也讨厌自己了，可能还会被学校勒令退学，然后会被父母打死等等。眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地跟断了线的珠子往下掉，眼睛都哭红了。

顾远哪儿见过这种阵仗啊，只好抱住你一边拍你的背，一边小声地安慰你：“没事了昂，没事了。”明明自己才是最憋屈的那一个，怎么情况一下子就逆转了过来呢？拿了国奖的他怎么想也想不通这个问题，但是看到你红红的眼眶突然就无奈下来甘愿受罪了。

你们无声地拥抱了好久，你能清晰地感觉到他温暖的肩膀，以及他的小老弟隐隐约约地顶在你大腿的中间。你不哭了，但是有点缺氧，头有点晕。你慢慢环住他的腰，埋在他的胸前，小声地说：“前辈，我知道错了。”

“哪里错了？”有些低哑而性感的声音从你头上传来。

“额，”你支支吾吾地想了好一会儿，“那天晚上我不应该......”

还没等你说完，你感受到他的身体颤了一下，他紧紧抱住你，身下似乎更加火热了。“那天晚上你不应该怎么？”他像是在隐忍什么。

“我，”你的手脚开始变得冰凉，想想都有点后怕，“我不应该逃跑？”

“嗯哼，”他揉了揉你的头，“还有呢？”

“不应该，不应该......”你实在想不出来了，绞尽脑汁都没有意识到自己到底错在哪里。

他也意识到你能做出这样的事，一时半会儿肯定改不回来。于是他拉住你的手，发现你的手冷得要命，皱了皱眉：”怎么回事，那么冷？”

“我也不知道......”你小声说道，那晚上你有多嚣张现在就有多怂。

你看着学生会长微红的薄唇，一看就很美味很好亲，你轻轻啄了一下他的嘴唇。

顾远愣住了，不禁轻笑，这丫头这个时候了脑回路怎么还那么跳跃。

你见他不回应你，急了，又啄了一下，甚至还轻咬了他的唇一口。“学长，你喜欢我吗？”眼睛充满亮光的看着他。

你看他闭口不回答，更着急了，一下子勾住他的下巴吻了上去。用青涩的技巧勾动他的舌头，试图让他有点反应。对方的嘴唇有股清新的薄荷味，身上有一股特殊的男性的香味，特别吸引你，你也很享受。

“你再这么下去都不用去上课了。”你听到他低沉的声音。

“我不上这一节课又没什么关系，不上前辈你才是我人生中的一大损失！”你痴痴地笑道。

“所以，学长，我想问你个问题。”你好死不死地开口。

“你说。”

“那天你舒服吗？”

“......”  
“舒服吗舒服吗舒服吗？？？”

“......”

紧接着你被拉到了同一个酒店同一个房间，风水轮流转的是，这次是你的手被铐住。

身下男人的冲撞，你俩同时到达了高潮。当然，当晚用掉了一盒套子就是题外话了。腰疼才是做爱的真实感受，你哭唧唧地挂在他的身上。

“好疼啊好疼啊哥......”顾远逐渐发现你的习惯，你喜欢叫自己喜欢的人“哥”。

他抱着你拍你的背，你的背上有很多他当晚种的草莓，“辛苦了，宝贝。”

手铐表示：经历了太多这个年纪不应该经历的东西。


End file.
